The Devils and the Trouble Makers
by bloomsburry
Summary: Hermione has a dream about having a wild romp with her men. PWP-Moresome with a bit of CRACK, HG/JP,TR,SB,RL,LM,AM - Some M/M (WARNINGS: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT)


**THIS IS SET IN THE WORLD OF MY STORY, 'M. ' AND 'LOCKED UP'- A HP FUTURISTIC AU**

* * *

 **WARNINGS: SEXUALLY EXPLICIT CONTENT IN THE LAST PART OF THE CHAPTER. (MORESOMES AND KINK INVOLVED. DON'T WORRY. THE SMUT IS CONSENSUAL.) YOU MUST BE MORE THAN 30 YEARS OLD TO READ THIS STORY. PROCEED WITH EXTREME CAUTION. I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE IF YOU SUFFER FROM A HEART ATTACK.**

* * *

It was a dream.

This time, however, Hermione could actually feel. She was lying on her side, with two men pressed on either side of her. One man was nuzzling her neck, a large hand cupping her left breast with his fingers teasing her nipple until it stood erect and aching. Hermione's breathing hitched, squirming. She felt her stomach coiling in excitement while her inner walls clenched involuntarily.

The man lying behind her was rubbing his hot, hardened cock against her buttocks, leaving a wet sticky trail on her skin in between her butt cheeks. She could hear his breathing turning rugged as he continued to fondle her breast and rubbed himself against her.

Meanwhile, another man was showering kisses across her lips, her cheeks and her chin before nibbling and licking her lips. He smelled like rain and fresh grass.

Inevitably, Hermione's clit swelled and throbbed with arousal and the need to be touch. Her folds parting and gradually becoming drenched.

Her inner desire to be touch right there was answered when Hermione felt a third person moved between her legs, parting her thighs wide.

A shot of anticipation sizzled at the back of Hermione's spine, the tips of her breast hardening even more as blood rush to it, making it ultra-sensitive.

The man behind her grab her swelling breast, making a pleased rumble from deep within his chest before his wet mouth started sucking the column of her neck. His large erection a constant, and hot reminder against her bare butt.

When the third man parted her moist inner folds wide open, Hermione jerked in surprise, a cry of bliss escaping from her lips as the man's wet tongue suddenly whorled around her sensitive nub before sucking her right there in earnest.

Immediately, the man in front of her, silenced her pleasured noise with his lips, claiming hers in a hungry kiss. Hermione opened her mouth for him and moaning loudly when she sensed the third man's tongue tortuously scraped and glided against her clit repeatedly, wetting her with his saliva while he dipped down to savour the taste of her juices that drip shamelessly from her tight opening.

She was reduced to moaning pathetically as the three men continued to pleasure her. A frisson of heat jolted right where the third man suckled her nub hard. Hermione arched her back, pushing her breast firmly to the hand that hadn't stop massaging her.

The man behind her squeezed her breast as she did so, his fingers tweaking her sensitized nipple that only added more to the erotic assault that she was experiencing.

A haze of lust clouded Hermione's mind, making her mindless and nearly incoherent. She made soft, whimpering noises, jerking her hips for the needed release that she knew they could bring her.

The three men seemed to enjoy torturing her with their erotic attention. She could tell that it had gotten them excited to see her squirming and mewling in wild abandon.

In a matter of seconds, her tight hole was sopping wet and the man between her legs was just too happy to lap at her juices, slipping his two fingers in and out of her entrance while his lips and tongue suckled her so hard that it sent a sharp, fiery heat streaking through her, so powerful that her walls began to quiver.

The coil in her stomach twisting so violently that Hermione knew that she was nearing her orgasm. Writhing in ecstasy, Hermione barely had registered it when the man behind her slid his large hand from her breast, moving down her hip and wrapping it at the back of her knee. He lifted her leg sideways towards her, exposing more of her sex for an easy access to what he had in mind.

Hermione's insides squeezed and clenched with heightened anticipation, needing to feel something large and hot entering her soon. She had never been turned on in her life. The three men were rapidly intensifying the inferno inside her while every nerve ending in her body begin to hum and tingle.

Still lying sideways, the third continued to give her oral sex, who had now buried three of his thick digits into her, with his tongue flicking and circling relentlessly around her nub just to send her off to the edge of bliss.

Hermione nearly broke down right then and there, her vaginal walls doing that telltale spasms that premeditate an explosive orgasm, when she felt something hot, and sheathe in hardened velvet, nudging the rim of her butt, experimentally stimulating that circle of nerve endings there.

Gasping and trembling in pleasure, she desperately kissed the man in front of her, moaning loudly when his tongue scraped the roof of her mouth before he massage it against hers. At the same time, his other hand found her breast and started kneading. He flicked his thumb over her nipple, pulling and tugging at it that sent such as sharp jolts streaking straight into her core, where her sex clenched tightly around digits that was pistoning inside her.

Hermione did a thrusting motion in time with those fingers that were just as desperate to get her off and send her to the brink of ecstasy.

The tip of the man's erection, moist with pre-cum and so large that Hermione wondered if it was going to fit inside her, continued to press into her butthole insistently.

The man behind her drew her earlobe into his mouth, saying in a voice deep and tight with desire: "Mione, can you feel my cock? It's so desperate to be inside you. Do you want me to take you right now, darling?"

Hermione wanted to scream, _"Yes, yes, yes,"_ her insides started to tightened. She could feel her passage getting slicker with more of her juices as she neared her climax.

With the man behind her tightening his hold on the back of Hermione's knee, he thrust his hip and nudge the tip of his moistened shaft at the ring of Hermione's butt rhythmically and shallowly, entering her slightly before withdrawing right back.

She could feel herself getting wet there as well, the head of the man's cock inciting a powerful riot of sensation that had Hermione's walls clenching greedily around the fingers that were working on her fast. The third man answered by sucking her clit and moaning in both approval and need, the sound of it vibrated straight right through Hermione's cunt.

Hermione's inner walls fluttered, her stomach tightened. Mindlessly, Hermione met the man's thrusting fingers, letting out whimpering sounds while her thighs begin to tremble from her impending release. The three men drove her wild, the coil in her belly wounding tighter and tighter.

"Mione," the man in front of her whispered hoarsely, running his tongue at her bottom lip. Hermione drew him back for another kiss that had him sucking a lungful of breath.

"She's about to cum, Black." the man behind her said, positioning himself properly at the entrance to her butt.

"Hurry and make her do so." the man ordered in a ragged pant, right before he began to pressed himself into her, gaining an inch into her with each dragging thrust. With the moist tip of him rubbing the raw nerve endings, and stretching her slowly, it finally sent Hermione catapulting over the edge.

Tearing her lips from the man's hungry kiss, she let out a keening mewl, her nails digging into the man's shoulder in front of her. Awashed by the feeling of explicit pleasure, Hermione arched her back, her body shuddering uncontrollably as her vaginal walls clamped down on the fingers that was curling inside her in a beckoning gesture.

She rode her orgasm, whimpering and parting her thighs wide. The man behind her groaned. It was all the warning she had, right before he thrust all the way into her, burying his large cock root deep into her arse and started pounding into her hard and fast.

Hermione's insides clenched violently as another orgasm hit her. The intensity of it tore a primal cry out of her, her hips bucking while the man between her legs moaned as she squirted her come at him, which he happily lapped at, his mouth tugging hungrily at her sensitized nub until Hermione was squirming and sobbing from the mind-blowing erotic bliss.

Her sex and anal sphincter clenching so tight, that it nearly pushed the rigid dick that stretched her so thoroughly and pounded deliciously deep inside her that Hermione's mind black out momentarily.

The man behind her trembled, he was breathing hard and Hermione get to appreciate the masculine chest pressing against her back.

"James, you do the honours," she heard him grit out next to her ear. She was making incoherent noises of pleasure, her cunt fluttering spasmodically while the man behind her kept his punishing pace, growling and hammering into her arse now drenched with his and her juices. It generated such blissful sensation shooting through Hermione that she could feel herself quickening fast.

Then, all of a sudden, the man behind her wrapped an arm around her waist and rolled fully on his back, without even breaking his thrusting pace.

The action detached the third man from feasting on her convulsing pussy. Hermione heard him made a sound of protest, but then she saw the man she had been kissing moved to position himself between her thighs.

His thick, long erection standing up to his stomach, with beads of his pre-cum trickling down the impressive length of him. Hermione's vaginal wall was still spasming from the aftershocks of her own orgasm, but there was a shot of excitement and anticipation that sizzled in her nerve endings at the thought of another man's cock filling her completely.

The man with unruly black hair placed his large palms on her inner thighs to spread her further, exposing more of her sex, her folds parting to show her drenched entrance and her swollen clit, just begging to be filled and touched.

It also showed more of the large cock that was currently hammering right into her arse. Hermione could feel Tom's balls slapping right into the bud of her butthole, his length scrapping every raw nerve endings which was propelling Hermione closer to her peak.

Hermione's was flushed scarlet while she panted, her stomach coiling tight as James Potter's used the head of his cock to rub against Hermione's clit, gathering moisture and tormenting Hermione so exquisitely that she was sure to cum for him.

Hermione's inner walls clamping needily and involuntarily, wanting to have him buried inside her already. She thrashed, incredibly sensitive and aroused, and just about ready to break part from the intensifying pleasure coiling at her core.

Tom Riddle was panting behind her ear. She was hyperaware of him ruthlessly pounding his way to completion. With Hermione's back pressed against his chiseled chest, she could feel his muscles coiling tight every time he slid in and out of her, hard and fast. His movements becoming erratic, and frenzied, a sign that he was nearing his own orgasm.

Hermione's walls fluttered excitedly, her thighs tensed when James stopped teasing her with the head of his cock. Vaguely, Hermione felt the heat in her belly intensifying again. Her cunt flexing together in anticipation when she felt James pressed his turgid shaft just at the entrance of her sex.

He met her intense stare and he gave her a tight, but charming smile, saying in a husky voice.

"Mione, do you want me now?"

Hermione could only nod her head and say a breathless, "Yes," her throat tight with an unfathomable emotion. She wanted him so bad that it was driving her insane with lust.

However, she hadn't even had the time to prepare herself when - without a second to waste - James drove right into her with one swift thrust, burying himself to the hilt.

A sharp cry left Hermione's lips at the sensation of being stretched to overwhelming fullness. Vaguely, Hermione heard James' hissed of pleasure when she couldn't hold it anymore and allowed herself to be swept by yet another orgasm. Her passage quivered and clamped down on him, so tight that her lover grunted.

Hermione's face contorted in a look of bliss, her nails digging into James' shoulder as he tilted her hips, withdrew nearly out of her, and thrust right back in; hard and deep. Her eyes rolled back into her head at the sharp and intense pleasure as he repeated the motion, his cock slamming right into her.

"James!" Hermione mewled out, bucking her hips. Tom bit the side of her neck, letting out a guttural moan at the overwhelming tight sensation of the both of them entering her.

Nearly sobbing from the explicit ecstasy that her lovers had elicited from her, Hermione undulated her body, curving up her spine while James used his hips to drag his cock back and forth into her convulsing channel, his muscular body shaking for control. He angled his narrow hips and spread her legs wider still.

His handsome face tight with strain as he rode Hermione's orgasm. Thrusting into her hard and fast in measured stroke that had Hermione flushing. The angle of his hips teasing her so maddeningly, his pubic bone ground itself against her sensitive nub at each stroke.

It only added more to the mind-numbing ecstasy that crashed over Hermione, like a tidal wave. Her vision darkened for a second, mildly faint from the sheer ecstasy of being filled to full capacity.

Helplessly, she let out a high-pitched cry, her vaginal walls twitching seemingly without end as Tom and James filled her again and again. Hermione could sense their lengths scraping against the raw, sensitized nerve endings that made up her g-spot. Their shafts only separated by a thin barrier, but it was enough for Hermione to experienced multiple orgasms in just a short span of time.

Her sex spasmed, never ceasing, a rush of heat gathering inside her as her pleasure crashed over her, wave after wave after wave. Hermione felt Tom reaching his own. She sensed the hot spurt of his seed filling her, but he hadn't stopped thrusting and going for another.

In fact, the tight fit was spurring him on to work his way to another climax.

James picked up his pace, holding her in place to watch himself enter her again and again.

"Gods," Hermione heard Tom groaned behind her, falling into a ruthless rhythm in time with Jame's hammering and grinding against her nub.

To Hermione's shock, and excitement, a fourth man joined into the bed. Meanwhile the man, who had been giving her oral earlier, was now kneeling beside her with his hand grasping his manhood and pumping it in desperation, and watching both James and Tom fucked her senseless.

Hermione watched the fourth man with the claw-mark scars on his face wrapped a hand around the dark haired man's nape and pulled him for an open mouth kiss. Their lips and tongues tangling together while they both reached for their cocks, giving it a hurried pumped that caused more beads of moisture to weep out from their slits.

Hermione licked her suddenly dry lips, getting all the more turn on at the sight of the two men kissing and pleasuring each other, her passage twitched reflexively.

When the two men finally turned their attention towards her, Hermione was breathless when they clamped one of their hands into her hair while bringing their turgid shafts on either side of Hermione's mouth. They pressed the tips of their cocks against her lips, silently telling her to lick and suckle them while they continued to kiss each other ardently. She watched as they also engaged in some serious heavy petting, using their free hands to either grab a butt or flicked a hard nipple to stimulate each other.

Experimentally, Hermione licked their moist tips alternately. She could hear them moaning in pleasure into each other's mouth when she savored the salty tang and the individual scent of their arousal. She let out an appreciative sound of her own when she whirled her tongue around their silken hardness.

A moment later, she took one cock inside her mouth, pushing it far towards the back of her throat that she nearly gagged with it. Her jaw tensing at the incredible girth of Remus' shaft as she started suckling him.

The man himself tightened his hold on her hair. He groaned out loud and then pushed more of his manhood all the way down Hermione's throat. Hermione's eyes watered, her jaw working to keep still. It was hard for her to breathe yet she pushed through it, forcing her gag reflex to relax as Remus thrust his shaft inside her mouth slowly and repeatedly. Saliva dribbling down Hermione's chin while she suckled and licked him, there was an obscene wet noises that came out from her mouth every time he drove into her.

"Don't take all of her, Moony." the dark haired man said, Sirius Black, who was currently nipping at his other lover's neck before crouching down to flick and tug one dark nipple into his mouth.

In response to Sirius' sensual attention, Hermione felt Remus clenching his fingers into her hair, driving his manhood deeper down her throat.

Hermione gagged, inhaling through her nose.

"Give me room to have my cock inside her as well." Sirius murmured, nudging the corners of her mouth with the head of his shaft.

With a grunt, Remus stop moving and withdrew from her mouth. Suddenly, Hermione soon found herself with two shafts rubbing the insides of her cheeks. The scent and taste of them were arousing as much as they seem to get aroused by the sight of her giving both of them heads.

One after the other, Hermione took each of their manhood into her, suckling hard, pushing it at the back of her throat and tried to bring them closer to that edge of the precipice.

The men answered by groaning deeply and tightening their hold on her hair and started thrusting their cocks every time Hermione had one of them inside her mouth. Grasping both their shafts at the base, Hermione rubbed her hands up and down their lengths, at the same time, she lavished them with her attention using her mouth and tongue.

Meanwhile, Hermione felt Tom stiffening behind her, his hips jerking unsteadily while his cock twitched. With one last thrust, he buried himself deep into her and poured his essence.

She heard a moan welling from within Tom's chest, his mouth busy raining kisses at the back of her neck and side of her face. Tom could be affectionate post-coitus. He didn't withdraw out of her yet while James continued his relentless pounding. A flush rising up to James' cheeks as he worked his way towards his own completion.

Hermione concentrated on giving Remus release instead. Grabbing a hold of his manhood, she instantly brought him deeply into her mouth until she had all of him stuff inside her. She could tell that he liked what Hermione was about to do to him, judging from his features that was contorted into nearly animalistic need to spend himself into her mouth.

At once, his expression changed to that one of ecstasy as she began working on him fast. She knew that Remus wouldn't last very long. Breathing through her nose, Hermione bobbed her head up and down his shaft, her involuntarily gagging must be an added stimulation because Remus groaned every time she tried to swallow.

However, with a sharp shove of James' shaft deep inside her, Hermione lost her focus. A muffled whimper escaping from her occupied mouth as James' finally reached his end.

"Mione…" He moaned, jerking his cock in and out of her unevenly and grounding his pubic bone tightly against her bundle of nerves. Hermione could feel James' essence spilling into her.

James' released triggered yet another explosive orgasm from Hermione that she had to involuntarily swallow back a scream.

Though it seemed it was enough to send Remus over the edge as well. The tightening hold on her hair and a sharp inhalation was the only warning Hermione got, right before Remus stuffed his length entirely into her and came.

Hermione couldn't disentangle herself from his grip and nearly choked. To prevent that, she hastily swallowed the rush of hot cum that entered her throat, her eyes watering as Remus finished himself with a few sharp thrust of his hips; a sexy growl erupting from within his chest that shot an arousing jolt into Hermione's core.

She swallowed his seed, staring up at him as she continued to sucked him a little greedily. Her vaginal walls were still twitching around James' length, who had stopped moving to empty himself completely into her womb, his sticky, hot seed warming her from within.

That left only Sirius without getting any.

A moment later, James vacated his spot from between Hermione's thighs and came to kiss her on the mouth, purring like a contented cat; a very handsome cat that she wanted to pet.

So she did.

Hermione reached out and ran her hand up and down his length, discovering almost at once that he was still aroused, rearing for a second round of some hard thumping, and still moist from both their combined juices.

James' reacted by thrusting more of himself into her hand.

"You're amazing, Mione…and I love you." he said to her in a hoarse voice, sucking her lower lip before delving his tongue between her lips to deepened their kiss.

Hermione kissed him in equal fervour. She couldn't wait to have him inside her again.

That was when Sirius settled his narrow hip between her thighs. From the corner of her eyes, she watched him position himself over her opening.

Hermione also realized that the four hadn't been the only one there who had been waiting their turn to have her.

There were still more.

This she found out when two men climbed into the bed. The two had long platinum blonde hair and very handsome. They were the Malfoy Twins, their muscles bunched tightly as they settled on either side of her.

James had to end their heated kiss when one of them shouldered him away from Hermione. She heard James grumbling his discontent but didn't do more than that.

"Mione.." the twins rumbled simultaneously, Lucius and Abraxas' steel-grey eyes ran all over her naked form, where it landed on her breasts and her hardened peaks.

They used each of their hand to start fondling her breast, rolling and tugging at her nipples that intensified the heat building between her thighs, making her cunt quiver and her clit throbbed at each pinch on her nipples.

Hermione gasped out loud. She wanted to rub her thighs together when she realized that they too were aroused….and they had such huge erections that Hermione felt a mild sense of anxiety.

However, her attention snapped back to someone when she felt something hot and hard prodding against her entrance. She nearly came undone when Sirius buried himself completely inside her with one thrust. Behind her, Tom let out a hissed, biting down on the side of her neck in his pleasure.

Hermione inhaled sharply, her eyes rolling at the back of her head at Sirius sudden intrusion, feeling overwhelmed at being stretched once more. She was still overly sensitive after her subsequent orgasm that Hermione could feel the warning quakes that foretold a quick imminent explosion.

And with the twins now suckling each of her breasts, drawing her nipples closely into their mouths, Hermione was certain that she would shatter again soon.

At once, Sirius started rocking his hips against her, taking his precious time, his eyes were dark with lust but there was a smile playing across his lips.

"Ugh...there's no place like you, Mione..." He said to her.

Hermione didn't know whether she wanted to kiss him or smack him at the back of his head for having the time to joke around while she was busy trying to keep herself from cumming around him.

With the two men currently lapping at her nipples, plus Tom who seemed to have taken this chance to have another go at her arse, Hermione could sense her cunt tightening in no time.

"You feel soo good…"

She decided to kiss him instead, her passage gripping him almost mercilessly tight as he set a glory-pounding pace into her that might have caused her breasts to bounds if it weren't for the twins who were keeping them in place.

Tagging him by the hair, Hermione drew him towards her and locked her lips to his in a searing, wet kiss.

The twins, who had been in the process of whirling their tongues on Hermione's nipples, broke apart from her. There was a scowl of annoyance that flashed across their handsome faces, which Hermione didn't get to see as Sirius was busy turning Hermione's brain to mush.

Hermione listened to Sirius groaned against her mouth, a hand found its way to curl at her nape as he angled her head and use his tongue and lips to set Hermione's veins on fire.

She nearly came right there as Sirius took this chance to ground himself against her sensitized nub. Their bodies slapping loudly together that it created such an exquisite friction and bringing Hermione closer and closer to that pinnacle of bliss.

Faintly, Hermione heard Tom cursing at Sirius for nearly trying to dislodge his cock from Hermione's arse with his rapid hammering. Although her other dark-haired lover behind her, merely took hold of her waist and continued to bury himself into her arse deeply and repeatedly.

Hermione was sure that she'll end up sore by the end of this day, if ever she even had the chance to rest, not with there were others lining up eager to lay claim on her.

"Black, be a good dog and roll over."

Lucius' sharp order cut through the haze that suddenly engulfed Hermione, remembering that there were other men who was waiting to take a turn at her.

At the thought of being fucked endlessly by these men, Hermione could only feel mildly faint at the sudden rush of violent desire that swept through her. Just the thought of being thoroughly stuffed made the coil at the pit of her belly twist in nearly excruciating excitement.

She began to tremble, her passage clenching and unclenching. Sirius slammed into her hurriedly, as if sensing the change in her. Hermione let out a strangled whine as her lover purposely ground his pubic bone against her nub, like James had done before.

"Black, roll the fucking over so that Lucius and I will take her from both end." Abraxas' growled, trying to push Sirius away and forced him to change position.

Sirius ignored the twins, gripping Hermione tightly and continued to kiss her, nipping at her lower lip without breaking his rhythm.

Hermione's insides started to spasm, her body strained and trembled. Her cunt tightening around Sirius cock.

She was about to cum.

Sirius was making soft noises of pleasure from deep within his throat that told Hermione that he was nearing his end as well.

"You should know better than to wait for Black to listen to us, Abraxas, Lucius. Not when he's acting like a bitch in heat." Another voice drawled slowly, enunciating each word.

Hermione turned to look.

It was Severus Snape who had said it.

"Regulus, do me a favor and punched Snivellus and the twins for me, will you?" Sirius panted, a muscle on his jaw leaping while he tried to concentrate on his rhythm, which was starting to turn erratic. "I'm currently occupied with our beautiful lover here, and she's about to cum, so little brother, if you loved me - and our Mione here – GET THESE GITS OFF MY HAIR!"

Hermione could see the twins were doing exactly that, trying to pull Sirius away from her by the roots of his hair.

Wincing in agony, the Black heir halted and started elbowing the two Malfoys who growled and bared their teeth and renewed their efforts.

"Don't be such a selfish dog, Black!"

In retaliation, Sirius started pulling at their long hair as well. Compared to Sirius' shoulder length, jet black hair, the Malfoys didn't have much to pull, whereas Sirius had gotten more than a handful of platinum-blonde locks that he started yanking _hard_.

The Malfoy twins howled in both pain.

Sirius put Hermione's pending orgasm on hold while the Tag-of-Hair ensued.

"No, Sirius." another man cut in, Hermione assumed was Regulus, who joined in the bed. "Do us all a favour and hurry up. So that Draco and I will take her."

"I think not, you little pup!" protested Lucius, his eyes watering while trying to untangle his long silken hair from Sirius' grip, who was now snarling and growling like a dog.

"We were the first one here!" Abraxas snapped, catching Regulus by his short hair and drag him into the fray.

Regulus ended up sprawled across Hermione but Abraxas pulled him and started pulling at his hair. However, with Regulus military cut hair-style, it didn't do any good for Abraxas.

Behind her, Tom made a sound of frustration. Hermione didn't know whether she should kick all of them, or whimper at the loss of reaching her own orgasm.

The rest of the men felt like face-palming themselves when they saw the childish spectacle. James and Remus started helping Sirius' untangle hands from his hair. Severus pulled one twin brother; Lucius away, while Draco Malfoy pulled Abraxas - his older brother - away from Regulus.

"Don't include Regulus, Brax." Draco said in defense of his best friend, frowning fiercely. "He wasn't even doing anything... yet."

With Sirius busy with trying to wrestle his hair away from the two blondes who was still trying to pull at it. Hermione tried to finish herself off by moving herself back and forth on Sirius cock, which was still buried inside her.

Hazily, Hermione heard Sirius making a choked sounds of surprise at her movements. With her channel dragging tightly against his length, her lover began to tilt his hips in time with hers even though he was still trying to force the twins hands off from him.

Seeing that Hermione needed help to get her off soon and fast, Remus settled down next to her, leaned down and took one nipple into his mouth and started sucking fervently. The act alone sent electrifying currents streaking into her, causing her sex to clenched spasmodically.

She started thrusting her hips with a note of desperation.

Behind her, Tom whispered in irritation, "Expect Black to cause trouble." and then she felt his hand snaked over her stomach and moved to claim the price just between her legs.

Hermione's body undulated against him, her legs spread wide as Tom started using his fingers to play with the hood of her clit.

Instantly, Hermione vaginal walls fluttered. She arched her back and it was at this point that Sirius went back to hammering hard against her, angling himself so that he hit the right spot inside her, stimulating that erogenous zone that formed Hermione's g-spot. Hermione was making primal keening mewls and soft whimpers as she rapidly crested back to that peak at each dizzying pace. Sirius wedged his hips tightly into her that Tom's fingers had a hard time flicking her nub.

James joined right in to fondle and knead her other breast, teasing her nipples, sending more heat shooting through Hermione's limbs, until she was about ready to combust at their combined erotic attention.

The Malfoy twins stopped inciting a fight against the Black brothers and watched as Hermione trashed and shudder until, finally, every one of her muscles tensed.

Tossing her head back, Hermione let out a long, guttural cry of ecstasy, her inner muscles flexing and convulsing uncontrollably that set Sirius off to his own orgasm.

Gasping hoarsely, Sirius slammed into her four to five times before finally stiffening. Hermione felt the rush of heat inside her womb as Sirius came inside her. She was still shuddering from her own climax when both James and Remus were showering kisses over her face and occasional lick her aching nipples.

Sirius slid deeply into her, tightly pressing closely against her cervix, and still shallowly dragging his pulsing cock back and forth into her fluttering walls, completely emptying himself and prolonging his pleasure.

Leaning in to press his forehead against Hermione, Sirius finally stopped moving and gave her a soft peck on the lips and whispered, "I love you very, very much..."

Deliriously and still high from her release, Hermione responded by kissing him on the lips and sighing contentedly.

Tom was still thrusting into her, where Hermione could hear his rapid breathing as she slumped back into him.

"You're exquisite, Mione." Tom breathed into her hear, nudging his nose against her ear in an affectionate gesture. "Beautiful and… _mine_ …"

Tom whispered the last word closely into her ear, barely even audible, as if he didn't want the others to hear him say it.

Something tightened around Hermione's throat, a huge lump had suddenly appeared there. For some reason, his words made Hermione very emotional that she wanted to kiss him until both of them could hardly breathe.

"Now, that you're done humping, Black. You can pull the hell out." Severus interrupted with his usual drawling voice.

Sirius glowered at the other man.

"I can't move yet, Snivellus, not when Tom is busy trying to finish himself off again." Sirius said. "Unless you want to stop Riddle-diddle from getting –"

"Don't start with your nicknames, Black!" Tom cut in, growling deeply, his blunt nails digging into her hips that Hermione winced.

He stopped moving altogether. Hermione could practically feel annoyance radiating off of him.

"We're no longer children for heaven's sake! You're name-calling is getting old, and its ruining my mood!"

Sirius turned his attention on the man lying behind Hermione. He regarded Tom for a while before grinning, his blue-grey eyes lighting up with mischief.

In response, Tom's cobalt blue eyes narrowed, looking suspicious.

"I'm so sorry Tommy for ruining your mood." Sirius said, leaning in to peer at Tom. "Do you want me to kiss you and set you back in the mood again?"

Tom's eyes widened, freezing almost at once. His hands on Hermione's hips involuntarily twitched, and Hermione could feel his muscles tensing as if he was ready to bolt out of there, or use Hermione as a shield against Sirius Black.

Hermione was amused when she realized that Tom Riddle was frightened.

Sirius grin widened even more as he leaned in closer to Tom.

"Perhaps you need a thorough snogging Tom-tom and -."

Fast as lightening, Tom's hand shot out and tried to push Sirius face away from him.

"NOT. GOING. TO. HAPPEN. BLACK!" Tom half-shouted and half-roared, but Sirius just laughed merrily and tried to lean back in, making kissy faces.

Hermione was amused.

The rest of the men was either making a sound of frustration or amusement.

"JAMES! JAMES!" Tom called out, sounding panicked, pushing against Sirius face so hard that Hermione had no choice but to get away from both of them.

It also left Tom Riddle without a shield.

Tom was now trying to wrestle Sirius away from him, with Sirius holding him down and trying to appear like he was going to kiss Tom.

"JAMES! DON'T LET HIM COME NEAR ME! GET. HIM. OFF!"

"Yes, Tom-tom. Just wait a sec and let me savour this moment." James said, watching and chortling with the others. Severus was rubbing the furrows that appeared in his brows.

Regulus and Draco brought Hermione in a huge sofa, who was now in the process of dozing off.

"JAMES!"

"Alright! I'll save you, Tom-tom!"

Sirius was laughing himself silly while James pulled Sirius off of Tom.

Tom scrambled away like his life depended on it.

"Works every time." Sirius commented, and threw his head back and laughed.

The Malfoy twins hit him at the back of his head.

"OW!"

Rubbing his head, he turned and saw the Malfoy twins with that familiar sneer on their faces.

"Your little horseplay with Tom has wasted enough time. And now Mione is asleep." Lucius sneered, cocking his head to where Sirius saw Regulus and Draco lying on the huge sofa, and spooning a sleeping-Mione between them.

Abraxas had the same sneer mirrored on his face but didn't comment.

Remus was suddenly standing beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Sirius merely shrugged nonchalantly and said to the twins, "Once she wakes up, both of you can ask her if she wants to have a wild romp with you, along with my brother and yours, and Snivellus." Sirius added the last name with a sneer of his own.

The twins just continued to glower at him, showing their displeasure.

Sirius ignored the two and turned to James and Tom.

He saw Tom Riddle hiding behind James, and Sirius snorted.

"One of these days, Riddle-diddle. You'll give in to me eventually." Sirius said, wiggling his brows playfully. "Won't he, Moony?"

Remus just shook his head, smiling. Sirius purposely eyed Tom from head to toe, leering, but inwardly trying not to burst out laughing.

Tom tried to cover himself with his hands, which just sent Sirius into fits of laughter.

"Not in your life, Black! I swear I'm not going to agree to this - this _polyamory negotiation_ again!" Tom Riddle declared.

All three of the Marauders laughed.

Somewhere, Peter Pettigrew was watching them through the holorecording, his hands very busy.


End file.
